The Car Crash
by Dark Kermit
Summary: What happens when Richard Grayson and Alfred Pennyworth are in a car crash. How does Batman react to this situation and will he tell the team who he and robin really are This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere on a road between New York and Gotham City.

The journey was a long one. Dick had been sat in the same set for over five hours now. His butler Alfred was still rambling on about how he became to work for Bruce.

Alfred tilled the re-view mirror, seeing his young master looking out the window.

"Is everything okay," Alfred said clearing his throat

Dick still looked out the window, not hearing what Alfred had said.

"Master Richard,"

Dick snapped out of the trance. "What is it Alfred,"

"Is everything okay,"

Dick shrugged "I guess,"

Bruce - well batman actually was on a off world mission and he was going to miss a very important meeting in New York. Bruce had got his ward dick to be his stand in and take notes.

It had been a long weekend for the young teen.

FLASHBACK

His Saturday started at 3 am not that he was complaining about going to New York. But at 3 in the morning, now that was just pushing it. After leaving the Wayne manor at 3, Alfred had driven dick to New York. It was just after 1 pm when they arrived at the hotel.

Bruce had booked a penthouse for the night.

Dick was allowed to do what ever he wanted to in the afternoon. As long as Alfred went with him.

The meeting started at 7pm. The meeting was long and boring. All they talked about was what they could do to improve their company and how they could get their produces to people who don't have as much money.

The meeting had finished at 11:30. As soon as dick got back to the penthouse he fell asleep.

FLASHBACK ENDED

Now they where on their way home. They had left the penthouse at 2 in the afternoon and it was 7 now. They had just pasted metropolises and it was about 2 hours to Gotham City.

"Your very quite today," Alfred said breaking the silence.

Dick rested his head on the window "there's nothing really to talk about,"

Alfred looked at dick with the re-view mirror. "Have I ever told you about how I became master Bruce's butler,"

"Yes you have and I don't want to hear it again,"

Normal when Alfred said that dick would have laughed and said "not again,"

"What's the date today," dick suddenly said

Alfred didn't really want to say anything

"I thought so,"

Alfred didn't need a Brian to work out why dick wasn't talking. It was this week that his parents had been killed over six years ago.

"I really do miss them,"

Alfred nodded his head "I know you d...,"

Alfred didn't get to finished his sentence when three sport cars zoomed past.

The passenger in the car to the left had rolled down his window and had a gun in his hands.

He smiled before pulling the trigger. The gun hot filled the air.

"Arrr," dick yet out a cry.

Alfred turned his head and saw that Dock had been shot in the shoulder and the glass for the window had scratched his face.

"Master Rich...,"

Alfred watched in slow motion as one of the cars drove into the side of the car. Pushing it the the edge of the road. The red car at the back rammed the Rolls Royce with all it's energy that it caused it the flip over.

The car tumbled over once. Twice and a third time before it came to a halt.

After the crash

Alfred POV

When I opened my eyes. My neck was sore. My legs hurt. My back

was killing me. I slowly turned my head to see Richard lying on the back set. He was unconscious and I could tell if he was breathing well.

I reach for the red button under the dash bored that sent out a distress call to the cave, batman and even the watchtower.

The car had been flipped upside down. I could feel the blood rushing to my head. I undid my seat belt and fell on the roof of the car.

"Arrr," I rubbed my head. "Master Richard," I called

No lucky. He was out like a light.

I turned to the door and kicked it with my good foot.

I crawled out and made my way over to Richard. His seat belt was already broken so it was easy to drag him out of the car. I noticed that he was breathing but had a few skips now and then.

I put Richard in the recovery position just to be on the safe side. I stood up and looked at the main road. The cars had pushed us of the road and we had tumbles down a small hill to the left and into a ditch.

I could feel a sticky liquid running down my right arm. It had a nasty gash down it. I took of my jacket and ripped of the sleeve before tying it around my arm.

I was about to sit on the floor next to Richard when my phone went off.

**Mt. Justice**

Wally had nicked a few of m'gann's biscuits and shoved them in his mouth. All the other members I the team were sitting

in the comfy area.

Artemis was telling him off. Zatanna and rocket where gossiping over one of the magazines Zatanna had brought in that day.

Conner was staring and the blank TV screen and Kaldar was talking to M'gann about their previous mission.

The team where doing what they normal did on their day off.

"What do you mean, you can't contact him," the team heard batman shout

"Calm down batman, it's only been give minutes since we got the call," black canary was trying to calm him down.

"I don't care if it had been 3 seconds, hurry up and contact him,"

Wally poked his head round the corner.

"Mwat gowin wn," Wally tried to say with a mouth full of biscuits.

"What is it kid mouth," Artemis said folding her arms.

Wally swallowed "what's going on,"

He pointed to batman and black cannery.

"Don't know," Connor said "let's find out,"

The team went into stealth mode and crept into the mission room. Which was also the main room.

RECOGNISED

GREEN ARROW 08

"What's going on in here," green arrow said as he made his way to batman. "All I do is say 'batman I need you in...' And you scream at me,"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "I got a distress call from A,"

Green arrows eyes widen, "do you know we're being watched,"

Batman nodded his head "you can come out, we know your there,"

The team come out of their hiding spots and made their way over to batman.

"What's going on," Wally was the first to speak, as always,

"Can we help in anyway," Zatanna asked "we've been sat here doing nothing for the past few days.

"Yeah and whenever we ask you where's robin you don't tell us,"

The team noticed the batman 'a head dropped a little when Artemis mentioned robins name.

"Did something happen to robin," M'gann asked

Black canary looked at batman "I think we should tell them,"

"This has nothing to do with them," batman snaps

"Not the problem, I mean the other secret,"

The three justice leaguers look at the team -minus robin-.

Green Arrow places his hand on batman's shoulder.

"Fine," batman reached for his mask and pulled it off.

The team stood in silence as playboy millionaire Bruce Wayne looked at them.

"So if your Bruce Wayne," Artemis said "then that's makes robin . . . Richard Grayson, the circus kid,"

Wally elbowed Artemis in the ribs.

"What was that for," Artemis said

"Don't called him circus kid," Wally looks at his feet "he gets it enough from his school,"

"Robin. I mean dick and my butler Alfred sent out a distress called ten minutes ago and we can't contact them," Bruce explained.

"Haven't you tried using your phone," Connor said

Green arrow and Bruce looked at each other. Bruce took out his phone and punched some numbers in.

He put is phone and speaker. The ringing rang throw the hole of the mountain.

Bruce was about to lose hope when suddenly someone picked up the phone.

"Hello me pennyworth here," it was Alfred. A sign of relief floated over Bruce.

"Alfred, it's Bruce, is everyone what happened,"

"Master Bruce. Thank god. We have a small problem. I was taking master Richard back from New York when we where pushed on the road by three sport cars."

Silence fell on the team and the leaguers.

"Are you okay," Bruce finally asked

Alfred signed "I'm fine but I don't know about Richard. He's unconscious, has a shot wound and I'm pretty sure he had a broken arm and a few broken ribs,"

Bruce's face fell like a ton of bricks. How could someone do such a think to his son.

"In sending an ambulance to you right away, just sit tight,"

Somewhere on a road between New York and Gotham City.

The journey was a long one. Dick had been sat in the same set for over five hours now. His butler Alfred was still rambling on about how he became to work for Bruce.

Alfred tilled the re-view mirror, seeing his young master looking out the window.

"Is everything okay," Alfred said clearing his throat

Dick still looked out the window, not hearing what Alfred had said.

"Master Richard,"

Dick snapped out of the trance. "What is it Alfred,"

"Is everything okay,"

Dick shrugged "I guess,"

Bruce - well batman actually was on a off world mission and he was going to miss a very important meeting in New York. Bruce had got his ward dick to be his stand in and take notes.

It had been a long weekend for the young teen.

FLASHBACK

His Saturday started at 3 am not that he was complaining about going to New York. But at 3 in the morning, now that was just pushing it. After leaving the Wayne manor at 3, Alfred had driven dick to New York. It was just after 1 pm when they arrived at the hotel.

Bruce had booked a penthouse for the night.

Dick was allowed to do what ever he wanted to in the afternoon. As long as Alfred went with him.

The meeting started at 7pm. The meeting was long and boring. All they talked about was what they could do to improve their company and how they could get their produces to people who don't have as much money.

The meeting had finished at 11:30. As soon as dick got back to the penthouse he fell asleep.

FLASHBACK ENDED

Now they where on their way home. They had left the penthouse at 2 in the afternoon and it was 7 now. They had just pasted metropolises and it was about 2 hours to Gotham City.

"Your very quite today," Alfred said breaking the silence.

Dick rested his head on the window "there's nothing really to talk about,"

Alfred looked at dick with the re-view mirror. "Have I ever told you about how I became master Bruce's butler,"

"Yes you have and I don't want to hear it again,"

Normal when Alfred said that dick would have laughed and said "not again,"

"What's the date today," dick suddenly said

"13th of August," Alfred replied

"I thought so,"

Alfred didn't need a Brian to work out why dick wasn't talking. It was this week that his parents had been killed over six years ago.

"I really do miss them,"

Alfred nodded his head "I know you d...,"

Alfred didn't get to finished his sentence when three sport cars zoomed past.

The passenger in the car to the left had rolled down his window and had a gun in his hands.

He smiled before pulling the trigger. The gun hot filled the air.

"Arrr," dick yet out a cry.

Alfred turned his head and saw that Dock had been shot in the shoulder and the glass for the window had scratched his face.

"Master Rich...,"

Alfred watched in slow motion as one of the cars drove into the side of the car. Pushing it the edge of the road. The red car at the back rammed the Rolls Royce with all it's energy that it caused it the flip over.

The car tumbled over once. Twice and a third time before it came to a halt.

**After the crash,**

**Alfred POV**

When I opened my eyes. My neck was sore. My legs hurt. My back

was killing me. I slowly turned my head to see Richard lying on the back set. He was unconscious and I could tell if he was breathing well.

I reach for the red button under the dash bored that sent out a distress call to the cave, batman and even the watchtower.

The car had been flipped upside down. I could feel the blood rushing to my head. I undid my seat belt and fell on the roof of the car.

"Arrr," I rubbed my head. "Master Richard," I called

No lucky. He was out like a light.

I turned to the door and kicked it with my good foot.

I crawled out and made my way over to Richard. His seat belt was already broken so it was easy to drag him out of the car. I noticed that he was breathing but had a few skips now and then.

I put Richard in the recovery position just to be on the safe side. I stood up and looked at the main road. The cars had pushed us of the road and we had tumbles down a small hill to the left and into a ditch.

I could feel a sticky liquid running down my right arm. It had a nasty gash down it. I took of my jacket and ripped of the sleeve before tying it around my arm.

I was about to sit on the floor next to Richard when my phone went off.

Mt. Justice

Wally had nicked a few of M'gann's biscuits and shoved them in his mouth. All the other members I the team were sitting

in the comfy area.

Artemis was telling him off. Zatanna and rocket where gossiping over one of the magazines Zatanna had brought in that day.

Conner was staring and the blank TV screen and Kaldar was talking to M'gann about their previous mission.

The team where doing what they normal did on their day off.

"What do you mean, you can't contact him," the team heard batman shout

"Calm down batman, it's only been give minutes since we got the call," black canary was trying to calm him down.

"I don't care if it had been 3 seconds, hurry up and contact him,"

Wally poked his head round the corner.

"Mwat gowin wn," Wally tried to say with a mouth full of biscuits.

"What is it kid mouth," Artemis said folding her arms.

Wally swallowed "what's going on,"

He pointed to batman and black cannery.

"Don't know," Connor said "let's find out,"

The team went into stealth mode and crept into the mission room. Which was also the main room.

RECOGNISED

GREEN ARROW 03

"What's going on in here," green arrow said as he made his way to batman. "All I do is say 'batman I need you in...' And you scream at me,"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "I got a distress call from A,"

Green arrows eyes widen, "do you know we're being watched,"

Batman nodded his head "you can come out, we know your there,"

The team come out of their hiding spots and made their way over to batman.

"What's going on," Wally was the first to speak, as always,

"Can we help in anyway," Zatanna asked "we've been sat here doing nothing for the past few days.

"Yeah and whenever we ask you where's robin you don't tell us,"

The team noticed the batman 'a head dropped a little when Artemis mentioned robins name.

"Did something happen to robin," M'gann asked

Black canary looked at batman "I think we should tell them,"

"This has nothing to do with them," batman snaps

"Not the problem, I mean the other secret,"

The three justice leaguers look at the team -minus robin-.

Green Arrow places his hand on batman's shoulder.

"Fine," batman reached for his mask and pulled it off.

The team stood in silence as playboy millionaire Bruce Wayne looked at them.

"So if your Bruce Wayne," Artemis said "then that's makes robin . . . Richard Grayson, the circus kid,"

Wally elbowed Artemis in the ribs.

"What was that for," Artemis said

"Don't called him circus kid," Wally looks at his feet "he gets it enough from his school,"

"Robin. I mean dick and my butler Alfred sent out a distress called ten minutes ago and we can't contact them," Bruce explained.

"Haven't you tried using your phone," Connor said

Green arrow and Bruce looked at each other. Bruce took out his phone and punched some numbers in.

He put is phone and speaker. The ringing rang throw the hole of the mountain.

Bruce was about to lose hope when suddenly someone picked up the phone.

"Hello me pennyworth here," it was Alfred. A sign of relief floated over Bruce.

"Alfred, it's Bruce, is everyone what happened,"

"Master Bruce. Thank god. We have a small problem. I was taking master Richard back from New York when we where pushed on the road by three sport cars."

Silence fell on the team and the leaguers.

"Are you okay," Bruce finally asked

Alfred signed "I'm fine but I don't know about Richard. He's unconscious, has a shot wound and I'm pretty sure he had a broken arm and a few broken ribs,"

Bruce's face fell like a ton of bricks. How could someone do such a think to his son.

"In sending an ambulance to you right away, just sit tight,"


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been like FOREVER since i have added to this fanfiction. because it was my first i didn't think anyone would read it. haha guess i was wrong. I've had a few people asking me about when the next chapter comes out. i also had to read chapter one as i couldn't remember what i had wrote and i saw a LOT of errors :( ANYWAY! here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**The Hospital**

**Gotham Hospital**

**Dick POV**

I sat up slowly and narrowed my eyes as i got used to the brightness of the light. I could hear nurses and other patients muttering outside my room. The room had a strong smell of hand soap and... hairgel?. I wasn't really sure why it smelt of hairgel. When my eye's adjusted to the light, i had noticed that Alfred was a sleep on the red chair which had been place on the other side of the room. He had a bandage around his head and a few down his arms. I tried to get out of my bed to go over to him but as soon as i tried to lift myself, a jolt of pain ran down my spine and down the left side of my leg. I moaned and sat back down. Alfred must of been in a light sleep because as soon as i moaned, Alfred had bolted up in the chair.

"Master Richard, are you okay, your hurt, take it easy, do you need me to get anything," Alfred was trying hard to not look panicked but i could see right through him. His face had gone white and sweat was making his hair stick to his head.

"Alfred i'm alive, there's nothing to worry about," i was about to try and get out of bed again when bruce and Wally come into my room.

I was scared to face Bruce. Don't ask me why. I'm not sure myself. When Bruce entered the room. He walked over to my bed and hugged he. He had a strong smell of Champagne and after shaver on him.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as he pulled away from the hug.

I simply nodded my head as a response. I didn't really know what to say. I wasn't really sure on what had happened. I was aware that we had had a car crash but I wasn't sure what caused it and why.

Wally jumped beside me and handed me a box and cookies that had already been open.

I looked at the box and bursted out laughing. Only Wally could buy you a gift and eat half of it before you even open it.

"What?" Wally wasn't sure on why I was laughing.

"Oh... Nothing,"

I looked at Bruce and noticed that even thou I had said to him that I was fine, he still looked sad and depressed.

"How bad is it?" I was afraid to ask but u wanted to know if I could carry on being Robin or if I had to wait a few weeks or months.

Bruce cleared his throat before speaking "You have a broken arm and you broke three ribs, it's not terrible, but you still have to take a few week off from being Robin,"

I was happy I find out that it was as bad as I thought but not being Robin for a few weeks was like no being about to eat. I wanted to carry on the patrols and carry on hanging out with the team at the mountain.

"Oh and dick," Bruce took out a smashed pair of sunglasses out of him pocket. "The team know that you're Richard Grayson,"

I was shocked. I didn't think that Bruce would tell them so easily about who I was. Bruce doesn't really mind people knowing that I'm Robin. It's just that as soon as they find out that I'm Robin, it wouldn't be hard to work out that Bruce Wayne is Batman.

"But don't worry, that still think of you say the strong individual you are... I think," Wally said trying to cheer me up.

"Excuse me," a nurse had appeared at my rooms door. She was holding a tray on medication. "Visiting hours are now over, could you please come back tomorrow,"

"When will Richard be discharged," Alfred asked "I was discharged yesterday!"

"Mr pennyworth, Richard will be discharged as soon as the doctor says he can leave," the nurse came into the room and placed the tray on the side. "We need to do a few more check ups tomorrow and we will be finished,"

Bruce and Alfred nodded to each other before exciting the room. "We will see you tomorrow Master Richard,"

I waved at them as they left.

"Mr West, I sorry but you need I leave now," the nurse had tapped Wally on the head with a clip board.

"Sorry," Wally left the room after Bruce and Alfred "SEE YA LATER," he called as he ran down the hallway.

"You have a nice family and friend," the nurse smiled.

"They differently something,"

The nurse opened one of the medication packs and handed me two tables.

I took them with a glass of water. I know what they where but I didn't have a chose. I could feel my body slip away as a drifted of the sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Another chapter. I know it's been a long time and I said I was going to post this on Saturday. Sorry about that. Chapter 3 will be up soon :3<strong>


	3. Notice

NOTICE ABOUT UPDATES!

This is for all of my Fanfiction's, but I must let you guys know that I'm really sorry that I haven't been doing any updates for any of my stories. I've been really busy with leaving school, going camping for a month with no internet, redecorating my room and getting everything ready for going to college so I've just been so busy and I haven't found the time to do any updates. Plus I've recently got a new laptop and it doesn't have word on it so that annoying. I also have a weekend job now so that means I can't write at the weekend anymore, which was when I used to do it.

Now that I've almost finished my room I've got about 2 weeks before I go to college so in between doing course work and getting my furniture back into my room I'll be doing updates. If I don't get any updates done in those 2 weeks then I'll be doing them after the 2nd September as that's when I start college.

Please understand that I really want to write more and update it's just I'm so busy right now but I hope you can all understand what's going on and why I can't but no matter what I will be updating in September. I promise!

Thanks

Dark Kermit


End file.
